the_all_new_loud_housefandomcom-20200215-history
Just Desserts
'''Just Desserts '''is the 54th episode of The Loudest House! Next episode: Clincoln McLoud's Guys Day Synopsis: Lisa implements a new dessert only diet on her family to their dismay. Character appearances: * Lisa Loud * Lincoln Loud * Lola Loud * Lana Loud * Lily Loud * Lucy Loud * Lynn Loud * Luan Loud * Luna Loud * Lori Loud * Leni Loud * Rita Loud * Lynn Loud Sr Transcript: On a Saturday morning, Lisa was finishing up an experiment. Lisa: The dessert spray is now complete! Lisa laughed evilly. ~ ~ ~ The Louds were all waiting for breakfast that Lynn Sr was preparing. Lisa came down with her dessert spray. Lisa: There'll be no need for breakfast, family. Lynn Sr: Why not? I just finished the hash brown casserole! Lisa: Behold - the dessert spray. It'll turn every food in the house into sweet, delectable desserts. Rita: You know I'm a dentist. I encourage people to limit sugar for their teeth! Lisa: I know. But watch. Lisa sprayed the hash brown casserole Lynn Sr took out of the oven. It turned into a chocolate cake with decadent frosting. Lynn Sr: But that was our breakfast! I spent all morning preparing the casserole! Lola: And I need to watch my figure for my next beauty pageant! I can't become an obese BLIMP! Lisa: Relax. And eat. The Louds ate the chocolate cake hash brown casserole reluctantly. ~ ~ ~ That afternoon, Lola was eating her very healthy lunch of grilled chicken salad. Lisa came in with her dessert spray. Lisa: Greetings, Lola. I have just the thing to liven up your lunch. Lola: If this is your awful dessert spray, I'll pass. Dana said all the pageant contestants have to eat clean for the next beauty pageant against all the teenage contestants in Royal Woods. Lisa: Aw, come on, Lols. You have to try my latest concoction. Lola rolled her eyes. Lola: FINE! But I'm not having dinner later! Lisa sprayed her spray on Lola's salad. It became chocolate chip cookies. Lola eyed the delectables and grabbed a cookie and ate it. Lola: Are you happy now? Lisa grinned. Lisa: Quite. Lisa left as Lola rolled her eyes. ~ ~ ~ At dinner time, Lisa came out with the dessert spray again. Lincoln: Great! Not the dessert spray! Lynn Sr: Yeah! I made my famous lynsaugna. No dessert spray. Lisa: Aw. Well, dad. Everyone could benefit from my latest invention. It's time the Loud family has a new diet… of only dessert. Lana: I like this plan already! The rest of the Louds glared at Lana. Lynn: But I can't eat JUST dessert! I'm playing against Betsy and her killer volleyball team tomorrow. I can't be fat for that! Lori: And I have a date with Bobby Boo-boo Bear! I can't be a giant blimp! Lisa: Relax… and eat. Lisa sprayed her dessert spray on the Lynsaugna as her family stared at her. ~ ~ ~ A few days later, the Louds became very sick because of the dessert diet Lisa implemented. Lori: Ugh. My stomach hurts like crazy! Luna: I promised Sam I'd sing for her brother's birthday…but that ain't happening. Luan: And I promised Benny I'd help him direct the school play. Lucy: Sigh. Lily: I don't feel so well… Lily puked. Lisa came in with a platter of sushi to see her family collapsed on the floor. Rita pointed to Lisa's sushi platter. Rita: Whatcha have there? Lisa: Well, Foop, Goldie, and I are in Robert and Riley's sushi making class. Lola and Leni looked up at Lisa. Lisa: And no, Lola, Leni, you can't have any. You're all having my patented chocolate meatloaf. Lola and Leni frowned. Rita: Seriously? Our tummies hurt. Think you could stop the dessert diet? Lincoln: Yeah! And why do YOU get to have sushi? Leni: It's totes unfair. Lisa rolled her eyes. Lisa: FINE!! I'll stop the dessert diet. Besides Lola, you need to get ready for your pageant. And Lynn, you need to prepare for your game against Betsy. But first… Lisa handed a chocolate frosted cake to her family. The rest of the Louds looked sicker and left. Lisa shrugged. Lisa: More for me, then. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3